Hair
by Velence
Summary: Smallville, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, "Hassliebe", R, Hair


Ein Beitrag für .com/ficathon_de – Porn Battle 09

**Smallville, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, "Hassliebe", R, **_**Hair**_

Nur Lex konnte mit so einer Eleganz betrunken sein.

Neben einem aufgeschlagenen Fotoalbum lag eine leere Flasche auf Lex' Bett. Die hatte Clark gesehen, bevor er seinen Freund vor dem Spiegel stehend entdeckte. In dem Moment war sein erster Gedanke Flucht gewesen, aber er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. „Ich...", stammelte Clark hilflos. Seine Wangen glühten rot.

„Die meisten Männer verstehen nicht, welchen Unterschied es macht, Make-up zu tragen. Weil sie es nie ausprobiert haben. Weil sie es sich nicht trauen", sagte Lex gelassen, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Spiegelbild zu nehmen. Seelenruhig tuschte er seine Wimpern dunkel.

Clark hatte ihn mit den langen, roten Haaren erst gar nicht erkannt. Falls wäre er mit einer dahingewisperten Entschuldigung wieder abgerauscht. Zu Clarks Entsetzen hatte Lex sogar Lipgloss aufgetragen. Es war wie bei einem Autounfall. Er konnte weder weglaufen noch seinen Blick abwenden.

Als sich Lex zu ihm umdrehte, entschuldigte sich Clark nervös. „Ich... ich ähm wollte dich nicht stören." Clark folgte seinem Blick auf das Bett, zu dem Fotoalbum. „Ist das deine Mutter?" Das war die Gelegenheit, sich an etwas festzuhalten. Er nahm sich das Album und blätterte mit langen Fingern in den alten Bildern.

Lex hatte die Augen seiner Mutter. Und nun die Haare.

„Du hast das beste noch gar nicht gesehen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Lex in seinem Morgenmantel in seinem überdimensionalen Kleiderschrank. Heraus kam er in einem Cocktailkleid und High Heels.

Bei diesem Anblick stockte Clark entgültig der Atem. Sein Mund ging langsam ungläubig auf, er brauchte etwas Zeit, um sich zu fassen. „Jetzt musst du mich wohl oder übel umbringen", sagte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauchen. Lex lachte nur.

„Clark, wir sind Freunde. Ich vertraue dir", antwortete Lex, „Wir werden alle nackt geboren, der Rest ist Verkleidung. Ich bin nicht Marilyn Manson, der die Leute schocken will. _Auch nicht dich_." Zu spät, dachte Clark.

Lex drehte sich einmal elegant im Kreis, um sich von allen Seiten zu präsentieren, bevor er zum Spiegel zurückkehrte. Er sah ihn an. „Was geht auf Planet Kent vor?"

„Ich glaube, ich bin ein wenig altmodisch", rechtfertigte sich Clark und machte eine Andeutung eines Schulterzuckens.

„Du kannst es beim nächsten Mal ja mit Anklopfen versuchen." Lex klang nicht sarkastisch, eher amüsiert. Er spielte mit den Haaren herum. „Weißt du, wie teuer rotes Menschenhaar ist? In dieser Länge? Ich liebe es. Früher habe ich mir so oft Haare gewünscht, eine Frisur! Wie alle anderen. Und nicht einen nackten Skalp."

„Du siehst immer gut aus, Lex." Clark gestikulierte mit seinen Händen verlegen, um seine Aussage ein wenig abzumildern. „Ob mit oder ohne... Haare." Vielleicht irritierte ihn die Sache mit den Haaren mehr als das Kleid oder die Wimperntusche.

„Ich bin ein Freak, ein Meteor-Freak", urteilte Lex harsch. „Ist das nicht witzig?" Er lachte bitter.

Clark bat ihn, nicht so zu reden.

„Sind wir okay?" Lex kam zu ihm. Seine Stimme klang nachgiebig. Selbst seine Haare rochen nach einem Frauenparfüm. Lex hatte alles bis ins letzte Detail zusammengefügt. Er hatte zwar keine Brüste, aber gute Brustmuskulatur, die ausgeprägter war, als Clark angenommen hatte. Außerdem hielt sich Lex recht gut auf diesen Schuhabsätzen.

„Ich werde niemandem etwas sagen", versprach Clark hoch und heilig.

„Ja, das weiß ich."

Lex war jetzt so nah bei ihm, dass Clark auch den Alkohol riechen konnte. Die Luft zwischen ihnen war elektrisch. Lex presste seine Lippen zusammen, der Lipgloss glänzte auf seinem Mund. Er gab Clark einen zarten Kuss auf die Wange, während sich seine Hände in das geliebte Flanellhemd gruben.

Er nahm Clarks Hand und führte sie unter sein Cocktailkleid. Es war so irrsinnig und trotzdem konnte Clark sich nicht einfach umdrehen und weggehen.

„Ich bin immer noch ein Mann", sagte Lex. Gemeinsam mit Clarks Hand schob er sie hoch und drückte seine Hoden durch seine Unterwäsche hindurch. Wie im stillen Einverständnis dirigierte Lex Clark auf sein Bett, wo sie sich fallen ließen.

„Ich bin, was immer du willst...", antwortete Clark.


End file.
